The Melody Of The Curse
by OhHaNi-chan Haruka
Summary: Pink dolls adalah girlband yang baru debut. Namun kepopuleran mereka hancur karena perasaan iri antar anggota personil. Suatu hari pemimpin manajemen mereka memberi ide untuk mereka tenar dengan jalan yang salah. Bagaimana nasib girlband itu selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Judul : ****The Melody Of The Curse (Melody dari kutukan)**

**Genre : horor, mystery, friend.**

**Warning : Bad EYD, Gaje. ffn ini terinspirasi oleh filem horor korea yaitu "White:**** The melody Of the curse"**** . If don't like, so don't read ! gampangkan?**

**Rated : T**

**Pemain : Sakura, Sasame, Ino, Shion.**

**Aku hanya meminjam tokoh-tokoh dari Masashi Kishimoto, nanti aku kembalikan beserta sifat mereka masing-masing:D Arigatou.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Digedung besar yang sangat terkenal itu sedang dipadati oleh anak muda yang sedang berteriak-berteriak memanggil nama band dan personil band idola mereka.

"KYAAAAA! Kalian keren."

Selain itu, gedung itu telah dibuncangkan oleh gerakan dan nyayian girlband yang sedang tampil itu.

"Arigatou." Kata penutup pemimpin girlband itu sebelum menghilang dibalik panggung.

"Baiklah para penonton, kita sudah melihat performance dari girlband Black Angel yang sangat memukau dan menghipnotis kita semua yang berada disini. Sekarang, kita akan menampilkan girlband terakhir yaitu Pink Dolls." Setelah pembawa acara itu menyebutkan nama girlband yang akan tampil. Tiba-tiba layar monitor panggung mumutar vidio singkat yang didominasi oleh warna pink.

'Ohayo, perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura. kalian bisa memanggilku Sakura. aku adalah leader dari Pink Dolls.' Kata seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang dan bermata emerald itu. kemudian, gambar terganti dengan seorang gadis berambut ponytail dan bermata biru.

'Hallo. Namaku Ino, lebih lengkapnya Yamanaka Ino. Semoga kalian terhibur dengan penampilan kami nanti.' Katanya dengan ucapan yang dicentilkan.

'Namaku Shion, salam kenal semuanya.' Kata gadis berambut yang mirip barbie atau pirang terurai yang memakai poni dan memiliki mata lavender.

'Ohayo, namaku Fuma Sasame. Aku personil paling muda. Arigatou.' Kata gadis berambut oranges itu.

Setelah keempat personil Pink Dolls sudah memperkenalkan diri mereka, tiba-tiba keempat personil itu keluar dari balik panggung dan bernyanyi sambil ngedance mengikuti alunan musik yang terputar. Numun, karena kekompakkan dan tidak menariknya lagu mereka, girlband yang awal debut itu disorakin bahkan dilempar botol oleh para penonton.

"Huuuu! Turun ! Turun ! turun."

"Jellek ! Kalian turun saja !"

Mendengar perkataan penonton, dengan berat hati dan rasa malu, mereka akhirnya turun dan pergi meninggalkan panggung.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah? Kalian sudah mengkacaukan performance pertama kalian." Kata pemimpin manajemen -Tsunade- mereka marah. Sakura dan yang lain hanya bisa menunduk dan sesekali mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Sakura ! kau sebagai ketua dan paling tua seharusnya bisa mengatur personil yang lain." Lanjut Tsunade meluapkan amarahnya ke leader girlband yang ia buat. Merasa tak bersalah Sakura ingin melawan. tapi, jika melawan masalah baru pasti akan muncul lagi.

"Maafkan aku Tsunade-sama. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih profesional lagi."

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti. Kuharap lain kali kalian bisa lebih bagus dan lebih kompak." Kata Tsunade dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat.

...

...

...

The melody Of the curse

Pink Dolls adalah girlband yang baru debut, namun kepopuleran mereka jatuh sebagai girlband yang payah dan tidak menarik. Hal ini lebih banyak karena tidak adanya kekompakkan diantara para pesonil.

Haruno Sakura adalah pemimpin tim sekaligus yang tertua. Ia adalah seorang mantan penari latar grup band lain.

Shion adalah pemimpin vokal yang bisa mencapai nada tinggi.

Fuma Sasame adalah anggota termuda dan merasa dirinya yang paling cantik, namun selalu merasa iri karena kecantikannya tidak mampu menjadikannya vokalis utama.

Sedangkan Yamanaka Ino adalah penari utama yang kasar, sok, dan merasa dirinya lebih hebat dibanding Sakura yang hanyalah penari latar. Sebenarnya Ino adalah mantan anggota grup "Pure", namun belum debut.

...

...

"Yah, sayang sekali. website tentang girlband kita tidak mempunyai seorang pengunjungpun." Kata Sasame sedih melihat monitor komputer sambil meminum sebuah minuman kemasan.

"Yah, kau benar." Kata Shion setuju dan ikut-ikutan melihat kearah layar monitor.

"Eh, Sasame ! apa yang kau minum?" Tanya Shion lagi ketika dengan tidak sengajah ia melihat minuman yang sedang dipegang temannya itu.

"Oh ini? ini semacam vitamin." Jawab Sasame sambil menunjuk kearah minuman berkemasan seperti susu real good itu. mendengar jawaban personil termuda mereka, Shion hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek dan duduk dibangku yang semula ia duduki.

"Hei, kalian sedang ngapain? Kok serius sekali." Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba dan diikuti seorang maneger atau lebih tepatnya sahabat Sakura dibelakangnya yaitu Hyugha Hinata.

"Kami sedang melihat website tentang Pink Dolls, dan tak ada satupun yang mengunjunginya." Jawab Sasame datar.

"Be..benarkah?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Padahal mereka sudah tampil perdana tadi pagi. Apa seburuk ini pandangan masyarakat tentang girlband mereka.

"Yah. Itu semua karena kau ! KAU ! SAKURA !" Kata Ino membuka mulut yang sedari tadi hanya diam menonton dengan penekanan dikata kau dan Sakura.

"Aku? Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura tidak mengerti sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yah karena kau adalah LEADER ! Akh ! Aku bingung kenapa bisa kau jadi ketua ! Dasar." Jawab Ino sinis sambil berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

"Yap ! Kau hanya penari latar !" Tambah Shion tak kalah sinisnya dan keluar menyusul kepergian Ino dari ruangan. Melihat kepergian teman-temannya Sasame beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Ia menatap Sakura dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan sinis, kemudian dengan bangga ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil berkata.

"Aku jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan kamu." Dan langsung keluar dari ruangan.

"Sakura? kau tak apa? Jangan dengarkan mereka. mereka hanya iri denganmu." Kata sahabatnya –Hinata- tiba-tiba sambil mengelus punggung Sakura.

"Hmm, tak apa. Ini sudah biasa kok. Terima kasih Hinata." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus kearah sahabat kecilnya itu.

...

...

...

The melody Of the curse

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight." Saat ini member girlband yang baru debut kemarin itu sedang berlatih dance yang dipimpin oleh ketua mereka, Sakura.

"Sasame ! gerakanmu salah !" Intruksi Sakura ditengah-tengah latihan dance. Sasame hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek. Sakura yang melihat hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita ulang sekali lagi. One, two, three, four, fi—" Tiba-tiba perkataan Sakura terhenti karena keluhan dari personil termuda mereka.

"Aku capek ah. Diulang-ulang terus." Katanya sambil berhenti mengikuti arahan sang ketua mereka.

"Sasame kita seha—" Sebelum Sakura ingin menasehati Sasame, tiba-tiba pemimpin manajemen beserta kedua bodyguard-nya datang memasuki ruang latihan mereka.

"Sakura, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Katanya sambil melihat kearah sang ketua, walau bingung akhirnya Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia setuju.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu kau diluar—" Kata Tsunade.

"Dan yang lain, lanjutkan latihan kalian." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ketiga personil lainnya.

...

...

...

The melody Of the curse

"Maaf, Tsunade-sama. Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini?" Tanya Sakura bingung saat ia dan Tsunade plus dengan bodyguardnya sampai didepan sebuah tempat dengan tulisan 'Bar Konoha' . Tsunade tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, ia malah melirik kearah bodyguardnya dan memberikan isyarat menggunakan matanya agar mereka menunggu diluar saja. Mengerti dengan isyarat sang tuan, para bodyguard itu mengangguk dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Ikuti aku." Suruh Tsunade menepuk bahu kanan Sakura dan langsung masuk kedalam bar tersebut. Walau tak mengerti kemauan sang pemimpin manejemennya, Sakura tetap mengikuti Tsunade dari belakang.

Setelah mereka telah masuk, Tsunade terlebih dahulu memasuki sebuah ruangan yang ada didalam bar lalu duduk disalah satu tempat yang sudah disediakan. Melihat Sakura masih berdiri disamping pintu, Tsunade langsung menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk dibangku yang ada dihadapannya.

"Maaf Tsunade-sama. Untuk apa kita kesini?" Tanya Sakura semakin penasaran karena sejak tadi pertanyaannya tidak kunjung dijawab-jawab.

"..." Tak ada respon dari sang penjawab, ia malah kelihatan sedang berfikir.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" Tanya Sakura lagi karena firasatnya saat ini berkata akan ada sesuatu hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Tsunade-sama? Untuk ap—" Sebelum pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sakura, tiba-tiba perkataannya terpotong dengan pertanyaan yang sangat mengangetkan untuknya.

"Kau mau girlband kalian menjadi tenar kan?" Tanya Tsunade to the point. Sakura memandang sang pemimpin manajemen dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Siapapun itu pasti memimpikan grup mereka menjadi tenar.

"I..itu pasti Tsunade-sama." Jawab Sakura.

"Bagus, karena kalau begini terus kita akan bangkrut." Kata Tsunade menginformasikan.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Sakura was-was. Ia sedang berfikir, bagaimana caranya untuk membuat girlband mereka menjadi tenar.

"Kau..." Jawab Tsunade sambil menunjuk kearah Sakura yang berada dihadapan.

"Aku?" Tanya Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yah, kau. Dengan cara menjual dirimu keseorang produser muda yang akan membiayai girlband kalian." Jawab Tsunade tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sakura.

"APA? TIDAK ! AKU TIDAK MAU!" tolak Sakura mentah-mentah, dan firasat buruknya sejak tadi ternyata benar. Menjual diri keseorang produser muda?

"Kau harus mau Sakura ! kalau tidak, girlband kalian akan hancur karena tidak ada yang bisa membiayai kalian. Ekonomi manajemen juga tak segitu banyaknya untuk saat ini." Kata Tsunade menjelaskan.

"Ta..tapi.." Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan perkataanya, Tsunade langsung memotongnya.

"Kau adalah KETUA mereka ! harusnya kau mau melakukan APAPUN demi kelancaran grup kalian." Katanya dengan penekanan dikalimat katua dan apapun.

Tok tok tok.

Suara ketukan pintu mengganggu percakapan panas didalam ruangan, mata mereka berdua langsung menuju kearah pintu.

"Masuk." Kata Tsunade mempersilahkan orang itu untuk masuk kedalam. Knop pintu terputar dan pintu terbuka menampakkan sesosok pria muda tampan dengan mata onyx-nya.

"Oh, ternyata kau Uchiha-sama. Silahkan masuk." Kata Tsunade yang langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Sakura? aku pergi dulu. Selebihnya aku serahkan padamu." Lanjut Tsunade dan langsung keluar dari ruangan. Sakura tak menjawab apapun, ia hanya tertunduk.

"Kurasa kau sudah diberi tahu semuanya Haruno-san." Kata produser muda itu tiba-tiba yang sudah duduk dibangku yang tadi diduduki oleh Tsunade. Sakura tak menjawab, ia masih sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. Kenapa Tsunade segitu kejamnya terhadap dirinya. Yah, itulah pertanyaan yang berada dibenak gadis cantik pemeran utama kita.

"Hmm, perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke. dari perusahaan Uchiha Corp." Katanya memperkenalkan diri sambil menyeringai. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ketempat Sakura. ia mengangkat dagu Sakura menggunakan tangan kanannya agar mereka saling bertatapan. Onyx ketemu Emerald yang sudah basah karena air mata.

"Mari kita mulai." Katanya dan langsung mendorong Sakura agar ia terbaring disofa yang ia duduki sejak tadi. Sasuke tanpa menunggu langsung membuka pakaian Sakura dan menindihnya...

"TIDAKKKKKK!"

...

...

...

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Arigatou karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. kata terakhir. Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul : ****The Melody Of The Curse (Melody dari kutukan)**

**Genre : horor, mystery, friend.**

**Warning : Bad EYD, Gaje. ffn ini terinspirasi oleh filem horor korea yaitu "White:**** The melody Of the curse"**** . If don't like, so don't read ! gampangkan?**

**Rated : T**

**Pemain : Sakura, Sasame, Ino, Shion.**

**Aku hanya meminjam tokoh-tokoh dari Masashi Kishimoto, nanti aku kembalikan beserta sifat mereka masing-masing:D Arigatou.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Suatu hari, manajemen yang didalamnya terdapat girlband Pink Dolls, pindah kesebuah studio murah, bekas bangunan studio lama.

**SAKURA POV.**

Saat ini, kami semua sudah pindah kesebuah studio yang lebih murah. Walau murah namun studio ini sangat besar. Kami semua sedang sibuk membersihkan studio lama ini. dan aku mempunyai tugas untuk membersihkan cermin-cermin distudio menari, saat kubersihkan cermin itu. tiba-tiba cerminnya terbuka, dengan penasaran akupun membuka cermin itu seperti pintu lemari. Buka tutup buka tutup dan mengintip kedalamnya namun tak ada apapun. Kucoba cermin yang lain, walau mendapat sedikit masalah namun dapat terbuka dan...

BRRUUK'''

Banyak kaset-kaset yang berjatuhan kelantai, dan tanpa sengajah aku melihat kaset yang berjudul 'WHITE' segera kuambil kaset itu dan berniat memutarnya setelah pekerjaanku selesai.

...

...

...

( ＾◡＾)っ✂❤The melody Of the curse***

Setelah pekerjaanku telah selesai dan aku sudah mandi, segera kuputar kaset yang tadi aku dapatkan. Gambar yang muncul pertama adalah vidio seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi diatas panggung dengan penari latarnya. Aku tambah heran karena wajah mereka semua buram dan gerakan mereka sangatlah slow. Semakin penasaran aku tambah fokus dengan vidio itu hingga,

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Sakura?" Tanya maneger kami Suzunei tiba-tiba yang mengagetkanku.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanyaku tidak menghiraukan pertanyaannya tadi sambil mempause vidio itu.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk berkomentar tentang orang itu?" Bukannya menjawab maneger kami malah bertanya balik.

"Entahlah." Jawabku singkat.

"Kau ingat? Kalau kau adalah ketua grup Sakura?" Tanyanya lagi dan ku jawab dengan anggukkan kepala.

"Kau mempunyai beban yang paling berat diantara personil yang lainnya dan kuharap kau tahu itu." Katanya lagi.

"Kau suka dengan studio baru ini?" Tanyanya.

"Yah, aku suka."

"Baguslah. Dan kutahu tentang permasalahanmu dengan Tsunade-sama." Kata Suzunei sambil mengusap kepalaku lembut. Aku tak menjawab malah menundukkan kepalaku karena aku tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

Tiba-tiba vidio yang tadi kupause langsyng menyala sendiri dan melanjutkan nyanyian mereka.

...

...

...

( ＾◡＾)っ✂❤The melody Of the curse***

**NORMAL POV.**

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Tsunade sambil melihat layar kaca diruang kontrol studio musik.

"Entahlah, tapi aku suka lagunya." Jawab Kakashi yang mengambil alih bagian studio musik.

"Yah, kau benar. Lagunya sangat keren. Dan kata Suzunei, vidio ini didapat Sakura distudio menari." Kata Tsunade menginformasikan sambil tak memindahkan pandangannya dari layar monitor.

"Tapi, aku tak pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya." Beritahu Kakashi. Karena menurutnya lagu sekeren ini kenapa tidak terkenal.

"Mungkin lagu ini tidak pernah diliris. Bagaimana jika kita membuat lagu ini untuk album ke dua Pink Dolls?" Usul Tsunade menatap bawahannya itu.

"Yah, aku setuju. Kita tinggal mengubah sedikit genre musiknya saja biar tidak ketinggalan jaman." Kata Kakashi menatap sang atasan.

"Yah, semua saya serahkan padamu saja." Kata Tsunade dan langsung pergi meninggalkan studio musik

"Na na na na na" Saat atasannya sudah meninggalkan studio musik, Kakashi menyayikan lagu itu dengan mengikuti alunan musik dari monitor.

...

...

...

( ＾◡＾)っ✂❤The melody Of the curse***

**Hat hat hat hat hat**

**Hat hat hat hat hat**

"Oke, kiri kanan kiri kanan."

**Hat hat hat hat hat**

"kepala diputar."

Saat ini para member Pink Dolls sedang melihat seorang pelatih dance untuk lagu baru mereka. setelah musik selesai pelatih itu pun berhenti.

"Bagaimana, gerakanku keren kan?" Tanyanya tepat ke seorang pemimpin manejemen yaitu Tsunade.

"Yah, itu keren." Jawab Tsunade.

"Mulai sekarang kalian akan diajar dengan Guy." Tambah Tsunade kearah anak didiknya itu. Sakura dan yang lain hanya saling pandang.

"Baiklah. Aku minta tolong padamu Guy. Tapi, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Dan Tsunade melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari studio menari diikuti Guy dibelakangnya.

Mendengar perkataan sang pemimpin manejemennya, Ino langsung terduduk lemas dilantai.

"Gerakan apa itu tadi." Kata Shion sambil mengikuti gerakan Guy beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Iya." Setuju Sasame. Tiba-tiba mereka berdua melihat Sakura yang sedang berlatih dan mereka langsung saling sikut.

"Haruno?" Panggil Sasame. Tapi, Sakura tidak menjawab, ia tetap dengan kegiatan awalnya.

".."

"Haruno?" Panggil Sasame lagi. tapi, tetap percuma saja. Shion yang melihat itu memutar mata bosan dan ia berkata,

"Sakura?" Akhirnya, Sakura berhenti dari latihannya dan berbalik menghadap sang pemanggil.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sasame yang pura-pura tak tahu padahal ia sendiri sudah tahu.

"Sedang latihan." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Oh yah? Apa menurutmu kita akan terkenal hanya karena lagu dan leader yang semacam ini?" Tanya Shion tiba-tiba yang membuat emosi Sakura naik.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura yang mencoba menetralkan amarahnya.

"Kau seharusnya mengerti sa-ku-ra." Jawab Shion lagi masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Yah, kita tak akan mungkin terkenal jika kau adalah ketuanya. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa menjadi ketua? Kau membayar eh?" Tanya Sasame. Sebelum Sakura ingin membalas perkataan Sasame, tiba-tiba Ino berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berkata,

"Kau hanya mantan penari latar ! ingat itu ! Kau tak ada apa-apanya dibanding denganku karena aku lebih hebat dari mu. Tapi kenapa mereka malah memilih kau menjadi leader? Dan kau juga tak pantas menjadi salah satu dari kami. Dasar!" Katanya sinis dan langsung meninggalkan studio menari.

"Wahhh, kau hebat Ino." Kata Shion dan Sasame bersamaan.

...

...

...

( ＾◡＾)っ✂❤The melody Of the curse***

"Aiueooo..." Kata seorang pelatih vokal yang sedang melatih beberapa anak didiknya.

"Sekali lagi. Aiueo..." Kata gadis itu lagi. perkenalkan nama pelatih vokal itu adalah Hyugha Hinata, selain melatih vokal sebagai pekerjaan sambilan di Konoha High musical school, ia juga manager sekaligus sahabat Sakura.

Tiba-tiba handphone Hinata bergetar tanda sebuah pesan masuk, ia melihat layar handphone dan nama Sakura tertera disana.

**From : Sakura^^**

**Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan. Kita ketemu ditempat karaoke Akatsuki yah. Arigatou****J**

Setelah membaca isi pesan dari sahabatnya itu, Hinata langsung membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Baiklah, latihannya sampai disini. See you tomorrow." Katanya pamit.

...

...

...

( ＾◡＾)っ✂❤The melody Of the curse***

...

...

**Neoumu ppeonhae naneun oneuldo honjaseo**

**A shimshimhae kyeol-kuk ireohke haruga**

**(U-uu-uu u-uu-uu) China-ga-get-ji**

**Bwahbwah china-ganeun jeo-gi**

**Geopeul jom bwah**

**Nado jeoreohke sarang-hal su inneunde**

**(U-uu-uu u-uu-uu) neomuna wehrowo**

Sakura dan Hinata saat ini sedang berada didalam salah satu ruangan karaoke,

"Kau tak menyanyi Sakura? dari tadi kau hanya membolak-balik buku daftar lagunya saja." Kata Hinata menghentikan nyanyiannya karena sejak tadi ia melihat sang sahabat hanya sibuk membolak-balik buku daftar lagu saja.

"Hmm, aku bingung Hin." Jawab Sakura menaruh buku itu kesembarang tempat. "Bingung kenapa? apa ini tentang Pink Dolls lagi?" Tanya Hinata mencoba menebak hal apa yang mengganggu fikiran Sakura saat ini.

"Yah, ini karena Pink Dolls." Jawab Sakura. Hinata tak bertanya apa-apa ia menunggu Sakura yang bercerita.

"Besok kami akan tampil dengan lagu baru kami. White." Kata Sakura menginformasikan.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Tanya Hinata dan duduk dibangku dihadapan Sakura duduk.

"Hmm, entahlah. Aku takut kalau kami tak akan kompak dan menghancurkan performance kami lagi seperti dulu. Dan aku juga takut jika suara Shion tak akan sampai." Kata Sakura yang mulai tampak sedih sambil sesekali membuang nafas frustasi.

"Hmm, aku mengerti. Tapi, kurasa lagu White ini akan hebat, Sakura." Kata Hinata percaya suatu hari nanti girlband sahabatnya ini akan menjadi terkenal.

"Dan aku janji, aku akan menolong Shion untuk suara tinggi itu." lanjutnya lagi. mendengar janji sang sahabat membuat perasaan Sakura lebih tenang.

"Aku percaya besok akan jadi hari yang hebat."

"Semoga saja."

...

...

...

( ＾◡＾)っ✂❤The melody Of the curse***

PLAAKKK'

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dengan mulus dipipi sang penari utama.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan hah? Setelah ini kalian akan tampil dan kau hampir saja terlambat ! " Kata Tsunade marah karena perbuatan salah satu anak didiknya yang kurang profesional.

"Aku tak ingin tahu. Pokoknya kau harus menampilkan yang terbaik sebentar Ino." Lanjutnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan keempat personil girlband Pink Dolls. Melihat Ino yang down karena tamparan keras dari sang pemimpin manajemen membuat Sasame kearah Ino dan menenagkannya.

"Bagaimana ini? kalau performance kita berantakan, Aku yakin kalau kita semua akan mendapatkan musibah yang lebih besar dibanding dengan yang dulu." Kata Sasame cemas.

"Sudahlah, kita harus menampilkan yang terbaik demi masa depan kita. Ino, anggap saja kalau saat ini kau berada di girlband lamamu Pure. Sasame, anggap saja kalau saat ini kita semua baru kenal. Shion, anggap saja kalau selama ini kita semua adalah girlband yang terhebat dan terkompak. Aku yakin kita semua pasti bisa." Kata Sakura tiba-tiba yang ingin menaikkan semangat para member yang lain. Setelah mendengar perkataan sang leader, ketiga member yang lain hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Saat ini keempat member merubah penampilan mereka, yang biasanya bertemakan warna pink, tapi saat ini mereka menggantinya warna dengan warna hitam.

"Ayo semuanya. Saat ini penampilan kalian." Suruh maneger Pink Dolls. Tiba-tiba lampu studio mati dan keempat member Pink Dolls memasukki panggung utama.

**Ha ha ha ha ha ( Na na na na) Ha ha ha ha ha ( Na na na na)**

**Ha ha ha Ha ha ha Ha ha ha**

"Apakah mereka Pink Dolls?" Tanya seorang penonton ketemannya.

"Yah, buat apa mereka tampil?"

**Hangsang neomu chagaun nal daehal ttaemyeon**

**Neo neomu tteugeowo neol barabomyeon na**

**Wae yeogi naman honja i eodumsogeseo**

**Hayake nae eolguri jillyeoisseotda neo ttaemune**

**Ajukdo na nal jakkuman pihae neol huimangi eobseo na**

**Hajiman neo neol deo tteugeopge ana na**

"Wah, mereka hebat !"

"Iya, keren !"

**Jeomjeo hayake hayake deo tteugeowo jineun na**

**Jakku hayake hayake nal jiuryeo hajima**

**Tteugeowoseo Ha ha ha ha ha ( Na na na na) Ha ha ha ha ha ( Na na na na)**

**Ha ha ha Ha ha ha Ha ha ha**

**Can you feel me Right behind you?**

**I'm gonna drive now**

**Can you see me Right behind you?**

**I'm White**

"Apa aku terlambat?" Tanya Hinata keseorang pria yang mengatur musik dari studio musik.

"Tidak, kau tepat waktu." Jawab Kakashi.

**Ajukdo na nal jakkuman pihae neol huimangi eobseo na**

**Hajiman neo neol deo tteugeopge ana na**

**Jeomjeo hayake deo tteugeowo jineun na**

**Jakku hayake hayake nal jiuryeo hajima**

**Tteugeowoseo Ha ha ha ha ha ( Na na na na) Ha ha ha ha ha ( Na na na na)**

**Ha ha ha Ha ha ha Ha ha ha**

**Ni nungae maedallyeoseo na **

Lalu Hinata mengambil suara tingginya **(Nuni dwele)**

**Babocheoreom ni ipgae maedallyyeoseo na **

Sekali lagi Hinata mencoba **(sumi dwele)**

**Jeomjeo hayake deo tteugeowo jineun na**

Melihat keberhasilan rencananya dan Sakura membuat Hinata tersenyum.

**Jakku hayake hayake nal jiuryeo hajima**

**Tteugeowoseo Ha ha ha ha ha ( Na na na na) Ha ha ha ha ha ( Na na na na)**

**Ha ha ha Ha ha ha Ha ha ha**

"Yeyyyy! Pink Dolls Pink Dolls" Teriak para penonton.

...

...

...

( ＾◡＾)っ✂❤The melody Of the curse***

Dengan lagu baru mereka, tiba-tiba nama Pink Dolls langsung melesat tajam. Website yang selama ini tak dikunjungi menjadi beribu-ribu orang yang mengunjungi. Youtube, atau media sosial sedang dibuncangkan oleh lagu mereka. iklan dan poster sedang ramainya tentang mereka. dan lagu mereka mengalahkan girlband Pure yang telah terkenal.

...

...

...

*****To Be Continued*****

* * *

Arigatou..(ɔˆ ³(ˆ⌣ˆc)

saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada **Febri Feven **^.^ karena telah membaca dan menyempatkan diri untuk merivew.


End file.
